Trabajo Secreto
by Ariasu-sama
Summary: Resumen: Karamatsu piensa sobre el trabajo secreto que tiene.
**Hola, bueno, este fic no parecerá la gran cosa, pero me alegra que decidan entrar a leer, espero les parezca interesante.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de los novitas arcoíris no son de mi propiedad, todo es para el genial Akatsuka-sensei que en paz descansa.**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: Jyushi yanguire o.O Kara asesino? Solo eso**

 **Esto se me ocurrió de una plática que tenía con oniichan, tenía ganas de escribirlo, así que aquí esta, espero les guste.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Karamatsu POV

La puesta de sol era tan roja que me hacía desear que el rojo que me manchaba fuera el mismo atardecer que vertía su bella pureza en mí.

Las nubes realmente eran hermosas al mancharse del rojo atardecer, dentro de poco anochecería y debía llegar pronto a casa, aunque seguro mis _brothers_ no notarían que llego tarde.

El aire ya empezaba a refrescar, así que ajuste mi negra chaqueta de cuero, que mala suerte que se allá manchado también _, I no have lucky_. Saque la caja de cigarros del bolsillo de mi chaqueta mientras me quitaba los lentes de sol, no son muy útiles en un anochecer.

Encendí el cigarro y di una profunda calada para luego dejar que el humo se hiciera uno con el viento, cuando sentí algo tomar mis tobillos.

Mire hacia abajo con curiosidad, y tal como me lo imaginaba, era un sobreviviente.

El cuerpo de ese hombre estaba realmente tintado en carmín, _a deep red_ , sus ropas estaban hechas jirones, eran ropas caras de alta calidad, un buen traje de negocios.

Su rostro se alzó ante mí, en las comisuras de su boca se escurría el líquido vital que yo mismo hice salir, su ojo izquierdo estaba cerrado por la hinchazón, pero el derecho me miraba con odio.

— Pagaras por esto, Crow (*) —me escupió esas palabras junto a su sangre que mancho mis zapatos negros.

— Tsk —chasque la lengua— has manchado mis zapatos, como si no tuviera ya mucho que limpiar —murmure enojado, aleje mi pie de él de una rápida sacudida para luego patearlo con fuerza, la suficiente para que chocara con un poste cercano.

El callejón estaba lleno de cuerpos.

Saque rápidamente mi hermosa, _my so beautyful gun,_ y la apunte a ese hombre desgraciado que me ha de doblar la edad, sonreí con el cigarro aun entre mis labios, aprisionándolo con mis dientes.

Quite el seguro de mi bellísima arma, una preciosísima "reliquia" que es un tesoro para mí, mi bello revolver Colt Python, la primera arma que tuve entre mis manos, su belleza solo puede ser superada por mis otras dos bellezas, que lamentablemente no traje conmigo, mi MP412 REX y mi Taurus Raging Bull, mis tres bellas niñas, todas ellas unos clásicos.

En fin, apunto al idiota frente a mí con mi bebe y doy dos disparos, no era necesario uno, pero es mejor asegurarse que los muertos realmente permanezcan así.

Doy un vistazo al callejón para cerciorarme de que no hay otro sobreviviente. Son cinco cuerpos tirados entre la oscuridad del sucio callejón, en uno donde no hay escape a menos que puedas subir la enorme barda que lo divide, en este callejón hay otro cerco de la barda que también está cerrado, allí es donde termine mi cacería. La maloliente basura estaba regada por el lugar, y uno de los gatos que tanto le gustan a mi querido hermano Ichimatsu yace muerto por un tiro perdido, aunque en realidad no me interesa.

Los cinco hombres están esparcidos por el lugar, con distintas posturas, pero sin dudas están muertos.

En cuanto pensé eso se oyó el ringtone de mi pequeño teléfono celular.

Lo saque de la bolsa de mis pantalones vaqueros y lo miro la pantalla. No es un celular nuevo como el de _my lil bro_ Todomatsu, es un celular viejo con aun botones, solo para el trabajo e indetectable para mis curiosos hermanos. Al ver el nombre me apresuro a contestar, sacando el cigarro de mis labios.

— ¿Aló?... Si, ya termine… nah, solo unos pequeños roedores en nuestro territorio, _no problem…_ no huyo, pero tampoco puede decir nada… nop, está bien muerto, y a menos que le hables a los fan… si, vale, _my fault,_ si… solo unos rasguños… aja… bien, entonces me voy a casa… si, deposítalo en mi cuenta, ya saben… _bye bro._

Sonreí con cinismo y malicia, ese tipo de sonrisas que no se ven seguidas en mí, el estúpido y doloroso Karamatsu, sin embargo no me molesta sonreír así cuando la situación es irónicamente graciosa.

Si Osomatsu-niisan y los demás se enteraran de esta verdad, ¿Cómo reaccionarían?, seguro no muy bien. Reí levemente sin poder evitarlo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Antes de que la policía o cualquier curioso pasase por aquí me fui, acompañado por el silencioso anochecer.

El callejón donde los pille era en un lugar muy alejado de la ciudad, así que probablemente les tomaría tiempo encontrar los cadáveres, después de todo, si alguien escucho los disparos no llamaran inmediatamente a las autoridades, después de todo, todos quienes viven aquí solo son escoria del bajo mundo, no hay nadie honrado aquí, y menos alguien que confié en la policía. Además, dudo que haya alguien tan tonto como para ir en contra mía, la mano derecha de la familia Pinzón, no deberían subestimar al jefe, el _Bengalese finch (**)_ , o lo lamentaran.

Poco a poco la noche se hacía más oscura, llegue a un motel de paso donde rente una habitación, era un motel de mala muerte donde se refugiaba cualquier criminal, así que la dependiente no me dijo ni una palabra, sabe que no debe hacerlo, y rápidamente tome un baño, me saque toda la suciedad y la sangre.

Salí de la ducha con solo una toalla cubriendo mis partes nobles, agache la mirada para inspeccionar mi cuerpo bastante bien trabajado, feliz de no encontrar ni una herida, poco a poco me eh vuelto mejor, ahora soy todo un profesional. Mire al cuarto y con alegría note que estaban las ropas que siempre suelo usar, sentado en la cama con una gran e imposible sonrisa _my Little Jyushimatsu._

Como siempre estaba vestido con su sudadera amarilla y unos shorts cortos, en sus manos estaba mi ropa, mi sudadera _blue_ y unos jeans ajustados de mejillas.

— Eh venido a recogerte, Karamatsu-niisan —decía con su siempre tono de voz alegre.

— Muchas gracias _my Little Jyushimatsu_ , pero siempre me sorprende lo rápido que me encuentras —yo solo sonreí con autosuficiencia y me acerque a la cama y me quite la toalla sin apenarme de que me viese mi hermano pequeño, de esa manera tome mi ropa interior para ponérmela, pero justamente cuando iba a tomar los jeans, Jyushimatsu tomo mis muecas y me arrojo a la cama donde presiono de ellas con fuerza, sentí que palidecí un poco, pero no hice ningún comentario o mute mi expresión, seguía sonriendo.

Esto era normal, me quede quito mientras mi pequeño hermano se posicionaba sobre mí, viendo mi cuerpo casi sin parpadear, con la sonrisa aun en su cara, y sus ojos fijos en mí, si decirme nada. Cuando pensé que paso un buen tiempo solo me abrazo fuertemente.

Yo solo sonreía dulcemente y acaricie su cabeza, pasando mis dedos por su sedoso pelo, tratado de calmarlo. De todos mis hermanos, solo Jyushimatsu sabía cuál era el trabajo que realizaba cada ciertos días.

— Estoy bien Jyushi, no pasó nada, solo eran unos debiluchos.

— ¿Estás seguro de que estas bien?

— Por supuesto, tu hermano mayor nunca mentiría al respecto.

Él se levantó de encima mío para verme a los ojos, aun con su típica sonrisa, la cual se deformo en una sonrisa maliciosa, casi malvada, el solo acaricio un poco mis mejillas.

— Espero no mientras, Karasu —dijo con una voz profunda que solamente muy pocas veces la familia Matsuno ha oído en esta vida, trate de no parecer nervioso.

— Por supuesto que no, _my Little Jyushimatsu_ —respondo, él en seguida sale de encima mío.

— Vístete rápido, o nuestros hermanos se enteraran de que faltamos.

— Podemos decirles —comencé a hablar, sentándome en la cama y poniéndome una polera para luego ir por la sudadera— que fuimos al pachinko y ya —y después me puse los pantalones.

— Eso sería bueno —y después me dejo solo.

Yo solo suspire de verlo salir por la puerta, esto es algo que el resto de mis hermanos, e incluso yo hasta hace unos años, ignorábamos. Jyushimatsu no es el dulce ángel que todos pensamos que es. Solo basta con verlo cuando tiene frio para saberlo, si solo supieran que eso es nada comparado al Jyushimatsu que yo conozco.

Puede parecer un chico que está en su propio mundo, muy alegre y quizá un poco tonto, pero él en realidad es un tipo muy calculador, frio y a veces despiadado.

Es el dueño de una empresa de clase mundial, quizá tan buena como la de Hatabou, pero por supuesto que oculta ese hecho. Además tiene un grupo de asesinos a sueldo trabajando para él, de los cuales yo soy parte como su mano derecha.

El cómo paso eso con Jyushi no lo sé, cada vez que le pregunto me… castiga, pero sé que en el fondo es el dulce chico que mis hermanos y yo vemos casi todo el tiempo.

Salí del cuarto donde ya no estaba Jyushimatsu, lo busque hasta un pasillo, hablaba con un hombre vestido de negro, la expresión del rostro de mi hermanito era seria, solo asintió un poco y dio media vuelta para venir. Sabiendo que no tiene caso esconderé salí a darle cara.

— ¿Ya estás listo? —me pregunta alegremente. Yo hago mis típicas poses y afirmo. — ¿Escuchaste algo? —su voz se vuelve fría.

— No —le mire a los ojos para que supiera que no mentía.

— ¡ALL RIGSTRIKE! —grito alegre, comenzando a andar para alejarse del motel, yo le seguí en silencio.

Mientras andábamos por la ciudad iluminada solo por las luces artificiales que el hombre construyo por su miedo a la oscuridad, Jyushimatsu solo hablaba los disparates de costumbre. Yo solo me dedique a mirar al menor, parecía tan bueno, uno no creería que hay algo malo en él, pero si supiesen que él fue el que me metió en este mundo de sangre… bueno, no es como si nadie pudiese enterarse nunca.

Finalmente llegamos a casa, nuestra madre se veía disgustada porque estábamos afuera por tanto tiempo, el resto de nuestros hermanos solo nos reclamaban que no podían cenar sin nosotros. Jyushimatsu solo actúa como siempre, porque actuando de esa manera tan desenfrenada es como evita que nadie le pregunte nada.

En cambio a mí me pidieron explicación, y la di, haciendo parecer que fuimos al pachinko, pero yo quería ocultar esa información.

La cena era normal, sonriendo y riéndonos, platicando de lo que hicimos en el día.

—Ah, Karamatsu —me dice Osomatsu niisan, mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados y acercándose a mi cara.

— ¿Qué pasa _brother_?

— Parece que tienes una herida en la oreja, ¿trataste de perforarte? —lo último me lo dice burlón.

Acerco una mano a la oreja, y puedo sentir como una muy pequeña herida ya estaba cicatrizándose, me sorprende que Osomatsu niisan lo notara, tomando en cuenta o pequeña que es.

Pero eso no es lo preocupante, mientras mis hermanos se burlan de mi por mi supuesta pretensión de hacerme una perforación y luego acobardarme, puedo ver la mirada de Jyushimatsu, sus ojos no están desenfocados a dos direcciones diferente, están fijos en mí, tan fríos como cuando lo veo en el trabajo, pidiéndome una explicación, prometiendo un castigo.

— No es nada, _my brothers_

— ¿Seguro? —pregunta esta vez Choromatsu— te pusiste un poco pálido.

— Sí, estoy bien, quizá solo un rasguño —moví la mano restándole importancia.

La cena siguió transcurriendo con normalidad hasta la hora de dormir.

Apropósito de hablar a solas, Jyushimatsu y yo nos ofrecimos a recoger los platos, como pago por dejarlos esperar tanto tiempo por su cena.

Ya solos Jyushimatsu tomo fuertemente mi sudadera y me apreso contra una pared.

— ¿No dijiste que no tenías heridas?, ¿o solo me mentías Karamatsu-niisan? —la manera en que pronunciaba mi nombre solo erizaba cada pelo de mi cuerpo.

— Claro que no Jyushimatsu, es solo una pequeñez de la que no me di cuenta. No es nada importante.

El solo me miro, fijamente, casi sin parpadear, luego se puso de puntillas, aunque nuestra diferencia en estatura no fuese mucha en realidad, y lamio la herida de mi oreja, erizando ahora mi pie.

Sé que Jyushimatsu no haría nada en casa, en el silencio de la noche, con nuestros padres y hermanos dormidos, pero nunca sé de qué manera actuaria Jyushimatsu, a veces pienso que tiene una especie de desorden de personalidad, es imposible que alguien pueda ser como el adorable Jyushimatsu y después ser un sujeto sádico y frio.

— Espero que la próxima vez que vayas a exterminar ratas —me susurra en el oído, haciendo que me quede rígido como piedra— no regreses con heridas Karamatsu niisan, ¿Qué vamos a hacer si de repente el segundo hijo regresa sin un brazo? —luego de esa espeluznante declaración se aleja de mi para ir a dormir, dejando que, lentamente y aun recargada mi espalda en la pared, resbalara por ella hasta tocar el piso.

No tengo idea de que trato de decir con "sin un brazo", pero no tengo ningún interés en averiguarlo.

Jyushimatsu me quiere realmente, somos hermanos después de todo, así que siempre que llegaba de las misiones herido, él, o alguno de sus lacayos, se encargaban de impartirme un castigo para evitar más heridas futuras, ya que Jyushimatsu dice que no quiere perderme, aun cuando fue él el que me metió en este mundo.

Encontrándome solo nuevamente suspiro, la verdad no me arrepiento de haberme convertido en esta clase de despojo humano, ya que estoy ayudando a uno de mis amados hermanos, pero a veces, solo a veces, quisiera nunca haberlo hecho, la culpa de asesinar a alguien a veces no me deja dormir, además, siempre debo estar cubriendo mis ojos con los lentes para que no se me vean las ojeras que se me forman por las preocupaciones que tengo, o a veces, incluso si hace mucho calor, debo usar mi chaqueta de cuero para esconder algunas cicatrices.

Regrese a mi puesto en la cama, preparado para dormir, pero las imágenes de hoy en el atardecer me seguían llegando, aun cuando ya debería estar muy acostumbrado a esto.

Cerré fuertemente los ojos, abandonando cualquier cosa de mi mente, vaciándola por completo.

Me pregunto, ¿a quién exterminare mañana?

* * *

 **(*) Crow es cuervo en inglés, y cuervo en japonés es "Karasu", ¿a que es un nombre cool para el nickname de Karamatsu 3? Tenía planeado que fuera "Raven" (que también significa cuervo), pero me pareció muy usado.**

 **(**) Bengalese finch es el pinzón bengalí, fonéticamente este nombre en japonés se pronuncia "jushimatsu", así que pensé que ese nombre era apropiado 3**

 **Bueno, este solo fue un pequeño shot que se me ocurrió escribir, solo eso, quien sabe, quizá algún di haga una continuación, o solo se quede así, solo quería escribir esto y esto salió.**

 **La idea me la dio mi hermano, además siempre pene que Jyushimatsu tenía algo muy oscuro en su interior, algo que no dejaba de ver, y el episodio pasado solo me demostró que Jyushimatsu no es el hermoso y puro ángel que conocemos, hay algo que él oculta del resto!**

 **Soy yo o hice indirectas JyushiKara? o.O**

 **Si les pareció interesante apreciaría si dejasen un comentario.**

 **Y gracias a todas quienes dejaron un review en mi one shot osochoro!, gracias!**

 **En fin, gracias también por leer esto.**

 **Bye bye.**


End file.
